A New Case
by FonzFan82
Summary: Deputy Sheriff Andrea Webber comes to Mystery Inc. for some help. Her sister, Virginia Webber, a romance writer, was murdered so many years ago and this is one case the police couldn't solve for themselves. Would Mystery Inc. be able to close this cold case?
1. Chapter 1

One late Wednesday afternoon, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, and Daphne Blake were sitting in Fred's law firm. They were listening to a woman tell her story. At least the gang had a job to do.

Their client was a woman who came here to Los Angeles from Utah. The woman was here in Los Angeles by airplane. She was here in Los Angeles for a week for a conference. Her badge told the gang she was a deputy sheriff. The gang turned out to like their new client right away.

The gang silently asked one another why would a woman police officer want to be involved with a group of six detectives? Velma decided to speak up.

"If you're a police officer, why did you come to this law firm?"

"I know it does seem a bit odd, but my department left this case unsolved. This is why I came to you."

Andrea didn't seem to pay any attention to the silent glances between the six friends. After she would leave this firm, she was going to check into Holiday Inn. The conference didn't start until a quarter till eight the next morning. Right now it was only five – twenty. Plenty of time for Andrea to take up some of her time with the gang.

"Were you and your sister identical or not?" Fred asked.

He had this feeling the others were thinking the same question he was.

"Yes, Virginia and I were identical twins. I was the oldest by ten minutes."

The name Virginia Webber did sound familiar to the gang.

"Was Virginia at home or on a tour when this happened?" Shaggy asked.

"She recently returned back here to Utah from a book tour. She wanted to start a new novel."

Fred's turn to ask a question.

"Was your sister alone when she came back to Utah from her book tour?"

"My department and I were told she was riding in a cab to her house."

"Was Virginia in the taxi alone with the driver?" Daphne questioned.

"That's where I can't answer. That was a missed detail," Andrea answered.

"Wow. A cold case on a well – known romance writer," Fred said once Andrea left the office.

"We solved a case on Andy, don't forget," Velma reminded him.

"I remember that, Velma," Shaggy replied as the five friends watched Fred turn off his computer and shut the light off and lock his office.

Patsy Logan, Fred's secretary, had already left home for the evening about fifteen minutes ago.

"Well, gang, looks like we have another mystery on our hands," Fred said, who was the leader of Mystery Inc.

The group nodded in agreement. The gang separated and went their own ways.


	2. Chapter 2

After she left Fred's law firm, Andrea didn't plan on keeping her fingers crossed about this famous detective group trying to solve her sister's unsolved murder. Since the sheriff here in Utah couldn't find any new evidence on Virginia's murder, he suggested to Andrea to ask a good lawyer she could talk to about this, and she did.

She'd been in the very same department ever since she graduated from high school. She ended up having her dream come true and her famous (now deceased) father, Donny Osmond, didn't seem to like this cop thing she always wanted was a good idea, but she did end up graduating from the police academy. Ever since she and Virginia were fifteen, Virginia had already gotten into writing romance novels.

Unlike most writers today, Virginia never really was interested in having the same characters having a comeback to have a series of their own. Like the rest of the Osmonds, her sister's books always hit #1 New York Times Bestseller list. She herself had a dream of becoming a cop just like Deputy Barney Fife. Like Barney, she carried a pistol, but not one bullet.

Andrea had this feeling Mystery Inc. would solve this case. Her question: How would they find the missing evidence? She was anxious to find the answer out for herself to see how these detectives would close this unsolved mystery.

After unlocking her car door, Andrea did notice the wind was starting to pick up with the weather by rain. It was still windy fifteen minutes later, but the rain did not decide to get very heavy just yet. As she climbed into the driver's seat and slammed the car door, she bought her cell phone out.

Sheriff Jackson answered.

"Hi, Sheriff," Andrea greeted her boss.

"Hello, Andrea. So how did it go? Who did you go to?" Jackson asked.

"Do you know Mystery Inc. 2nd Generation?" Andrea asked.

"Just heard of their reputation is all. Why do you bother asking?"

"Because I happen to think they would be good for the job," she answered.

"If they aren't, we'll have to find a nosy private detective. And don't you screw this up."

After that, Jackson disconnected before Andrea could say a word. Once she put the cell phone away, she headed straight for the Holiday Inn. The Holiday Inn was only about four or five blocks away from Kylie's law firm, Andrea noticed. There was no keeping your fingers crossed on this unsolved murder about her sister. She hoped Sheriff Jackson wouldn't need to find a private detective. She wanted to give this group a chance before her boss could do anything about it.

Once she parked into the hotel's parking lot, Andrea left the driver's door open. It wouldn't take too long to check in and find a room during her stay here in Los Angeles. There was a clerk or two behind the desk. One of them , a woman in her late thirties, was on the telephone, typing at the computer since a customer had recently called for a reservation. Andrea didn't get a close look at the woman's name, but the woman's hair was light – brown with a ponytail in the back, hair neatly washed, her fingernails recently had a manicure, and she also wore glasses. Andrea didn't want to bother poking her nose into some stranger's personal life ike this, even though she was a cop. Here in Los Angeles nobody knew who she was but she was mostly in Utah most of the time.

The older person behind the desk was a man. Andrea didn't bother paying attention to their fingers to see if they were married. Something she didn't care too much like most girls did, but like lots of girls, she was into gossip and enjoyed it. The man was wearing matching clothes as the woman, but he looked like he recently had a birthday. She guessed he was probably fifty or less in age. He also wore glasses, but he had light – red hair, light blue eyes. Andrea did notice one thing about him – hearing aids. He never really answered the telephone at the hotel because he'd been too deaf enough to handle that one small job.

Andrea didn't understand why a person at fifty years old would be wearing hearing aids if he was deaf. She didn't know a thing in sign language and that included the alphabet. Andrea started speaking to him. He looked at her, his eyes telling her he didn't hear a thing she said.

"I'm sorry, Brandon," Andrea said, noticing his nametag told her his name was Brandon.

He signed something to her: 'Do you have a reservation?' Andrea didn't seem to understand any of the signs but all she could do was nod her head to let him know she made a reservation not too long ago. That's when the woman, whose name was Rachel, put the phone back down. She watched Brandon sign away to Andrea.

"I'm sorry, Officer, he's deaf."

"I noticed, but I wasn't sure if he could hear me because of the hearing aids."

"The hearing aids really don't seem to help him much. He's been deaf his entire life," Rachel explained.

"Oh."

"May I have your name?" Rachel asked her, signing for Brandon at the same time.

He was happy to know what his fellow co – worker was letting him in the conversation.

"Andrea Webber."

Again, the fingers went away to Brandon. She watched as he punched in her name.

"For how many nights?" Rachel asked, signing away for Brandon.

"A couple of weeks would be good. I'm here on an investigation," Andrea said to the two.

As soon as Andrea answered the question, she, Brandon and Rachel turned to see a family of five walk in and joined her at the desk. Even this family didn't know Brandon was deaf.

Andrea figured she'd have to find something to do while here: take a sign language class so she could learn what Brandon said. She'd ask about that later but now the customers started piling up.

"Okay, Officer, here's your key. You'll be in 357," Rachel said and signed at the same time.

Brandon handed her a key and signed, 'Enjoy your stay.'

"What did he say?" Andrea asked.

"He said he hoped you will enjoy your stay with us."

"Tell him thank you," Andrea said and walked back to the open car.


	3. Chapter 3

While Andrea was walking out of the exit door of Holiday Inn, the gang was busy doing research on Virginia's unsolved death. They watched as Gloria punched in Virginia's name. Velma had received tons of results.

"Where should we begin?" Shaggy asked.

"You'll see," Velma told him.

Velma pulled up one website and they took a look at the information.

"Is this any of it we need to solve this mystery?" Fred asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Velma answered.

Then she printed the article out and logged out of the website. As Velma went through the results on the famous romance writer, Shaggy left to find something to eat.

"Shaggy would eat just about everything in sight," Velma said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"True that," Fred said, "while I was busy setting up traps."

Again the friends agreed.

After Velma made the remark about Shaggy, the gang watched as she typed Virginia Webber. The gang watched as she clicked on a website.

"No wonder these machines cooperate for you, Velma," Fred said.

She didn't say anything just quite yet. She read the article aloud to her friends.

"Sheriff Jackson, the sheriff of Utah, started working on a new mystery. This case is a tough one just like any other case. This time the murder was on a well – known romance writer, Virginia Webber. Jackson's deputy, Andrea Webber, is the deceased's relative.

"The two girls were born twins," the article went on.

"The two girls were raised in an orphanage out in Milwaukee. They didn't find anybody who would want the twin girls to be a part of their family. The girls were seven years old when somebody came along and adopted them.

"Their adoptive family was a famous rock and roll family from the 1970s, the Osmonds. Nobody knows until today how or why a famous group like the Osmonds would take in two orphans. The Osmonds are members of the Latter – Day Saints Church out here in Utah. The girls weren't that religious like the Osmonds were, but they ended up going anyway.

"The girls attended school like any other child and teenager would, but they had different interests for careers when they reached adulthood. Andrea, who always dreamed of being a cop, was able to get through college. After that, she enrolled in the Police Academy and was able to pass that.

"When the two sisters were adopted into the Osmond family, nobody could figure out anything about their past. Nobody knew how many minutes the girls were apart when they were born. Somehow nobody in the Osmond family knew what day of what month Andrea and her sister were born.

"The deceased, romance writer, had dreamed of being a writer, but never did think of publishing her works until Harper Collins, a publishing company went directly to her. Virginia accepted right away. Virginia was fifteen years old when her first story was published."

Velma stopped reading since the article left a cliffhanger for the gang.

"I wonder why the article stopped there," Daphne said, bending over Velma's shoulder for a closer look.

"Good question. Maybe we'll look for more of it on those results the computer gave us," Velma said.

Fred agreed.

"Boy, do I hate cliffhangers," Fred said as Velma printed out the article.

Everyone else agreed.

"Why are you printing the cliffhanger for?" Fred asked.

"Just for backup if we need to interview anyone. Maybe we could get Harper Collins on the telephone or in person," Velma suggested.

"Great idea," Shaggy told her.

After the printer finished spitting out a few pages, Velma watched as Daphne bent down to collect the information.

"I could've done that," Velma told her.

"I know," Daphne replied.

The gang watched Velma log off the website.

Whenever the gang looked up information such as this, Velma never bothered making up accounts and passwords since she was only a visitor. The gang hardly visited websites when they were not working on cases, so they didn't use their e – mails much like some people did. The only time they would go on the Internet, it was mostly information they were searching for on a certain case like this one. After the article was printed out, Velma signed off for time being. They had plenty of time to look for more details on this latest mystery.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where should we began to search for clues?" Shaggy asked.

Just like his friends, he was ready to start working on this mystery.

"I'd suggest we split up and see what we can find," Fred said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Velma agreed.

Not many members of Mystery Inc. had much time to read since they were on a mystery most of the time.

"I have an idea," Shaggy said.

"What?" Velma asked.

"Since we already found out some info on Virginia, what do you think of contacting some other family members or friends and see what we can pick up?" he asked.

"I think that's a good idea, Shaggy. I would also like to see what other info the gang will come up with."

"Agreed," Shaggy told her.

"i figured that," she replied.

Shaggy pulled an extra chair and sat next to Velma on the computer. He watched as she once again typed up Virginia Webber on the computer.

"What other info are we looking into now?" Shaggy asked.

"I would like to see what other kind of information we can find on the cliffhanger article I printed out," Velma answered.

"Good idea."

He asked her what he could do to help out.

"Why don't you go on another computer and look up all of the books she's written?"

"Good thinking, Velma."

So both friends worked for over a few hours. Shaggy had some luck, but it looked like Velma had done most of the work. While searching the Internet, Shaggy came across the last book that was written by Virginia, but it wasn't published since it was still in progress, but those who did find the manuscript decided to share what she had written before her murder.

While browsing the website, he decided to print out her latest story so his friends could see what he picked up. He stood up to print Virginia's unfinished story. While waiting, Shaggy gave a few stretches. Sitting across him was his sister. Velma looked like she was writing some of the information out as well. While waiting for the printer to finish, he walked over to Gloria to see what she'd found.

"Anymore luck, Velma?" Shaggy asked as he heard the printer finish his request.

"Same. I see you printed out some info."

"You better believe it. I'm going to text the others and see if they're ready to regroup."

"I think I'm done for now myself. Go ahead and text the others while I print out what I found out."

"Okay," Shaggy said as he walked back to the computer.

Before grabbing Virginia's unpublished romance, he grabbed for his iPhone from his pocket. The sound was still on mute, but he was still able to send text messages. He first sent a message over to Daphne. For now he had no thoughts on where the rest of his friends where. He got an answer from Daphne. She told Shaggy she and Fred were ready.

Shaggy grabbed the freshly new papers from the printer, and once again headed to Velma's computer.

"Velma, do you want me to collect your information out as well?" he asked, about to bend down on his left knee.

"Sure. Are the others ready?" Velma asked.

She was doing the same thing he was doing – doing a few stretches.

"Okay. While we're waiting, I'm going to use the ladies' room."

"Okay. I'll stay here, then."

When he did say that, she already disappeared.

"Daphne said she and Fred are ready."


	5. Chapter 5

So the four friends met at the parking lot where the Mystery Machine waited for the gang.

"Did anyone find any clues at all on Virginia?" Fred asked as he watched as most of his friends shook their heads, telling him they had no such luck.

"I think Velma and I did find something," Shaggy told the gang.

"At least there's something," Fred said as he gave out a sigh.

"Did you and Daphne find anything?" Velma asked.

"Not a one," Daphne answered before Fred could say a word.

"No wonder we're having much luck on this interesting mystery. I sure don't want to give up on this mystery like the police did."

"I think you're right, Daph," Velma replied.

"Tell us what you found," Fred said.

"I did print this out. I thought you might be pretty interested in seeing this," Shaggy said.

"Tell us already," Fred said impatiently.

"Hold your horses, Fred. I found her unpublished book."

"Wow. How did you do that?" Daphne asked.

"Just by typing Virginia's name and browse websites," Shaggy answered.

"Good work, Shaggy," Fred complimented.

"Did this unpublished story have everything she wrote before the murder?" Fred asked.

"I didn't see that, but my guess would probably be a yes," Shaggy answered.

"Maybe we can go through her novel," Daphne said.

"Isn't that why I printed this out?" Shaggy asked.

"I think so maybe we can show this to Deputy Webber and see if she recognizes the manuscript," Daphne said.

"My thought exactly, Daph," Fred said.

"That's what I thought, Fred. Do we need to invite Deputy Webber and see what she thought of her twin's unpublished novel?" Daphne asked.

"Good idea, but I wish I'd thought of that first," Fred agreed.

Everyone watched as Daphne grabbed out her cell phone from her shirt's pocket.

"Is that outfit new?" Velma asked.

"I bought it almost a week ago before we knew about this case," Daphne said.

"It does look good on you, Daph," Fred agreed.

The others agreed. Jessica wore a light purple shirt with polka dot stripes, a light purple belt, light purple jeans, light purple socks and shoes. She had a purple ponytail as well.

"You do look good in purple for sure, Daph," Shaggy replied.

"Why, thank you, Shaggy," Daphne said.

She dialed the cell phone number that Andrea had given them.

"Hi, Deputy," Daphne said when Andrea answered on the second ring.

"Hello, Daphne," Andrea returned.

"We have been talking, Deputy. We did find a clue we think you would be interested in checking out. When will you be available?" Daphne asked.

"Would lunchtime work?" Andrea asked.

"Sounds great. Where and what time would work for you?" Daphne asked.

"Well, how about noon at Dairy Queen?"

"Sounds great, Deputy. See you then," Daphne said and both women hung up.

"Noon at Dairy Queen would work out just fine," Daphne told her friends.

"I know," Shaggy replied.


	6. Chapter 6

That night once Andrea covered herself into bed, she opened the manuscript Frank had printed out from the public library computer. It wasn't very long when she began to go through it. It was only about ten to fifteen pages. The manuscript wasn't completed like she was told, but did have little time to read them. At least this would be a good time to do so.

It didn't take Andrea very long to go through of what her sister's idea was for the unpublished novel. It took her about eleven minutes to go through the manuscript. She had found this story very entertaining. She started to feel sad because Virginia wasn't alive to hear what she thought of the story.

Andrea knew for sure that Mystery Inc. 2nd Generation hadn't found the right time to go through her sister's manuscript, and it made her wonder if they planned on going through it. Andrea liked the thought of Danny, Frank, and Ryan on skipping to read the unpublished story her sister got into when her sister's case happened. The guys probably wouldn't be interested since Virginia's stories involved romance.

She'd planned on getting together with the gang sometime tomorrow and tell them she had a chance to go through the entire manuscript and what she thought of the story. She immediately grabbed the cell phone and called Sheriff Jackson back home in Utah to bring him up – to – date on what the gang had found.

She listened as the telephone at Sheriff Jackson's house ring about four times before somebody answered the phone. His wife answered. Andrea could tell his wife was breathing heavily and thought she just came back home from the gym.

"Hi, Ruth. Is the sheriff around or is he still at the station?" Andrea asked.

"Hello, Andrea. He's here, but is just stepping out of the shower. Let me go check and see if he'd like to take your call now."

"Okay. I'll hold," Andrea replied.

Ruth walked into the master bedroom and knocked. He was buttoning his shirt when he opened the door.

"Honey, Andrea is on the telephone. Are you willing to take her call or do you want me to tell her you'd call back?" Ruth asked.

"I can talk with her now. Thank you for telling me I had a call," he said, quickly giving his wife a kiss before he picked up the receiver.

"Hi, Andrea," Sheriff Jackson greeted her.

"Hi, Sheriff. I thought I'd bring you up – to – date on Virginia," she told him.

"What's the update? You know I will call from my phone whenever the 2nd Generation of Mystery Inc. have found out about her," Andrea said.

"Yes, we did agree on that. Sorry, Andrea. Now tell me the latest they had found. Is it something we could have missed?" Sheriff Jackson asked.

"I would like to think so, Sheriff. Get ready for this one: Frank Rogers found this at the public library on its computer. He found a copy of Virginia's unpublished novel."

"That is interesting, Andrea. I think we never came across that one. Did you get a chance to go through it?" he asked.

"I just finished doing that. I wanted to give you an update before telling them my thoughts on her story. That's what I'm going to do after this."

"Thank you for telling me this, Andrea. Do you want me to read the manuscript?" he asked.

"No, Sheriff. My sister's stories are all about romance, and I think you probably wouldn't like it anyway. Sorry to turn you down like this," Andrea told him.

"That's all right, Sheriff. I just happen to think I can't picture men like you going through a romance novel," she told him.

"I guess you're right. Please call again when they find more info," he told her.

"I plan to do that. I'll call again," she said and both officers hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, the gang decided to share a post to their facebook page and thought it was a good idea to post Virginia's unpublished novel. They thought they'd preview it bit by bit and see if fans would recognize the content or not. It's worth a shot, Fred thought to himself. Before he could mention this idea, Velma bet her to it.

"I have an idea," Velma said a minute later.

"What's that?" Shaggy asked.

"Why don't we share Virginia's unpublished novel on our facebook page?"

"I was thinking the same thing, Velma," Fred told their friend.

"You were? Why didn't you say so?" Daphne asked him.

"Because Velma brought it up before I could," Fred answered.

So they logged into their page and tried to upload the manuscript.

"Shoot," Velma said under her breath.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"The site wouldn't let me share Virginia's unfinished manuscript," Velma answered.

"I do have a suggestion," Fred spoke up a minute or so later.

"What's that?" Shaggy asked, looking in his direction.

"Why don't we share half of it now and when we go and update later we can do more," Fred suggested.

"You mean like bits and pieces?" Daphne asked.

"Bingo," Fred told her.

"I thought I was right," Daphne said.

"You were," Velma told her.

"Oh," Shaggy said.

"Thought so," Fred replied.

So for now the gang thought it made sense to share the first chapter and see what their fans thought of the unpublished manuscript.

"I do have a question for Deputy Webber," Velma said.

"What's that?" Daphne asked.

"I was planning on asking if there was a title for the story," Velma wondered.

"I never thought of that one," Shaggy said.

"Me either," everyone said at the same time.

So everyone watched as Gloria uploaded the first chapter of the unpublished novel to facebook. She thought it made sense to do a bit at a time so it wouldn't bore the fans if they shared the entire manuscript. They thought it made sense to share a bit at a time, but if people found the preview a bit boring, they could stop reading it. Here's what the beginning of the preview Velma posted:

_A blonde young man in his thirties, slender, light – brown eyes, tattoo on his right arm, wore light – green pants with zipper added to it and light – green socks, black tennis shoes and forest green shirt. He just felt like wearing green for today, but it wasn't his favorite color, but something he pulled out of the closet to get dressed this morning. He headed off to work around eight – forty – five. Like several people, he worked a 9 – 5 shift._

_What Albert Jackson didn't know was that a cute, light – brown haired girl in her twenties was going to show up at his company before twelve. He had no idea what hit him when she first arrived at twelve that afternoon. He was getting ready to leave for his fifteen – minute lunch break when she walked in. He saw how cute and pretty she was. He could tell she looked interested in him._

This was all of the first chapter the gang thought but they didn't feel like sharing the entire first chapter but thought two paragraphs would be good to start off with. After Velma shared the text, the gang watched her log off facebook.

"Let's see what happens until the next time we log back in," Fred said.

"I'd love to see that too," Shaggy agreed with him.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, at nine – thirty that Wednesday morning, Fred decided to call Andrea and bring her up – to – date. The rests of the gang were at their own jobs, so they would have to hear about his conversation with Deputy Webber. They did know Fred was planning on putting a call in with Andrea, but they were interested in hearing what Andrea had to say.

"This Deputy Webber?" Fred asked once Andrea picked up her cell phone.

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?" Andrea asked.

"Fred Jones from Mystery Inc.," he said.

"Oh, hello, Fred. I wasn't expecting to hear from you," Andrea said.

"I know, but we wanted to talk with you," Fred said.

"You mean about Virginia?" Andrea asked.

"Yes."

"Go ahead," Andrea told him.

"Ms. Dinkley did have a question, but I'll let her ask you herself," Fred said, remembering what Velma mentioned yesterday.

"What did she want to ask me?"

"You'll find out. Our friend, Shaggy, was the one who found Virginia's unfinished manuscript on a website. He decided to print it out to share," Fred said.

"How in the world did he find it?" Andrea asked, who was now interested into what Fred was saying.

"I'm not sure. He didn't really tell us, but at least we think it's a clue to her murder," Fred told Andrea.

"My department never thought of finding a manuscript like hers. I guess that's something new in these past years," Andrea said.

"Really? Why didn't your boss think of that?" Fred asked.

"I guess we were busy thinking on different sides of her murder that we didn't even think of looking into that area," Andrea answered.

"Oh," was all Fred could think of to say.

"Are there anymore questions you want to ask me?" Andrea asked.

"Yes there are," Fred answered.

"Ask away."

"Was writing a dream of your sister's before she even thought about being published?"

"Not really. She didn't even think to bother being a famous writer. Her earlier works are also published with millions of copies in about forty or so languages. They seem to like her most in Britain," Andrea said.

"Wow. Is United States another popular country for her audience?" Fred asked.

"Yes, it is. She was pretty well – known here in the States when her first book came out. When her book came out in hardcover, it stayed at number one for two months and we were really surprised that she successed at it for a first story."

"I'll bet. Did she think of doing more books when she hit it?" Fred asked.

"No, but her readers sent her fan mail to keep on writing and asked for series, but Virginia was never really crazy about series, but she liked doing standalone novels best," Andrea told Fred.

"Wow."

"Yeah. How did your sister get comments on her stories?" Fred asked.

"The publishing company she was with shared them on Amazon so she mostly gets comments there, but I don't think she ever paid attention or read any of the reviews on her stories. We never really talked about that," Andrea told him.

"Oh. Are her books on Kindle too or not?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure, but my guess would probably be yes. I really know nothing how this stuff works," Andrea answered.

"Oh," Fred said again.

"Is this all you wanted to talk about for now?" Andrea asked.

"Yes. We'll call you if we have anymore questions," Fred replied.

"Okay. Chat then," Andrea told him and they disconnected.

After putting the phone back in the receiver, Fred thought this telephone conversation he had just now was interesting, but it sounded like he and gang weren't getting anywhere on this case. His thought was: Should we quit or keep trying? He would probably not give up. He never gave up working on a case such as this.

Fred sighed aloud and nobody was in her office with her to hear that sigh.

He got up to take a short break from his computer and walked out of her office. He found Patsy typing away on the computer. Fred figured Patsy wanted to catch up on typing for that day. She saw as Fred looked up and found him looking in her direction.

"Do you need anything, Fred?" Patsy asked.

"No, I don't, but thank you for asking, Patsy. I'm just giving a few minutes' worth of stretching from the computer."

"Understandable," Patsy said.

"I'm not surprised people didn't want to come see me," Fred said.

"I'm sure somebody would sooner or later," Patsy told him.

"I think so too. I'm going outside for some fresh air," Fred replied.

"Okay."

Patsy watched as her boss walked out of the office.


End file.
